Kamen Rider Gaim: Battle Royale
by OOOKaiser
Summary: AR World. With the population overgrown, governments around the world have created a game called Battle Royale. People are sent to an island to kill each other in 30 days. The people who survive are free from being chosen again in the Battle Royale. 1000 people will fight to the death. Only those who can survive will win the game.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Many people have watched the Battle Royale on their television for about twenty years. Five hundred people were sent to an island to kill each other within thirty days. People that survive the month long Battle Royale were spared from being picked again in the Royale for life. The Battle Royale was created due to the growing population. The governments around the world had no choice but to create the Battle Royale to control the population. Thanks to the Battle Royale the population has been slowing down but it was still not enough. The amount of people sent to the island was increased to a thousand. The Battle Royale event had changed to three months instead of six. However, new equipment has been sent to the island for the competitors for this Battle Royale. The equipment is a belt and a lock seed which can armor them and give them a weapon. This increases their chances of survival but there will be a limited source of belts so the competitors will have to fight for them. Over the thirty days, the competitors will be able to find more lock seeds to help them survive the game. The 200th Battle Royale will begin in 3...2...1

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I'm not going to lie. I was a bit influenced by the Hunger Games and then when I was thinking to myself I thought what if instead of an invasion of the Helheim Forest what if it was an growing population that the world couldn't handle. What would happen to the people? So I thought of this. This is kind of a side project for me while I work on my other story which I have been procrastinating a lot on. Hopefully this will be a good story as I work on it.**


	2. Day One

**Day One of the Battle Royale, 1000 Survivors Remaining**

Kouta Amaya woke up on the ground. The last thing he remembered was being separated from his friend Mitsuzane Sumi. They were taken from their homes by soldiers and were told that they were taking part in the Battle Royale. Kouta scratched his head. "I don't want to die or kill anyone…" He looked the watch he was given by the soldiers. 20 minutes left before the Battle Royale would start. He was told to use that time to hide or run for his life. The soldiers also gave him a backpack before taking him to the island. He opened up his backpack and found a bag of food, a knife, and a empty canteen. He put the knife on his belt and started wandering the forest. "I wonder where Micchy is…" He said.

* * *

Mitsuzane woke up and to be captured by a group of people. "Most likely they're working together and are going to kill me when the game starts. I have to escape soon." He thought to himself. His hands were tied up, he had to do something about that. He had to think of something fast or he would be dead. "Please let me go," he pleaded. "I can kill people just like you guys."

"We already have enough people to do that as you can see." The man in front said.

"Please. I'm very good with my aim. Just give me a gun or a bow with arrows and I can kill them." He said.

The man in front stopped the others. "Take off the rope." He tossed him a foldable bow with arrows. "We found that in your backpack. Use it well."

MItsuzane took a look at the bow. "It seems like they gave us different items for our backpacks," He thought. "It was lucky that I got this in my backpack." He pressed a button on the bow and it snapped open.

"You can show us your skills when the game starts. The man took a look at his watch. "Which should be in 17 minutes." He held out his hand to Mitsuzane.

"My name is Oren."

Mitsuzane shook his hand. "Mitsuzane." He smiled. "So what did you do before coming here?"

"Black Ops."

"What.."

"The men around you are black ops too. We work together," Oren said.

"They threw in these kind of people in this island?" Mitsuzane thought. "The people won't even have a chance to survive."

"Don't worry kid. I keep my promises. If you can kill someone in one hit. I'll let you live and be part of my group. "He turned around and kept on walking.

Mitsuzane looked at his watch. "10 minutes left." He murmured. "I just hope Kouta is safe."

Suddenly a huge holographic screen appeared. It was the game master Kyul. He was known to put in strange tools for the Battle Royale. "Greetings everyone. As you know I am the creator of these wonderful tools I put on the island." He held a laser gun that was used for the last Battle Royale. "Well how I have something new for you all." He took out a belt buckle and something that looked like a lock but it had a fruit on it. "This is called a Sengoku Driver. Seems fitting since the game is called Battle Royale. And this is called a lock seed. These two items will help you survive in this game. In about 30 seconds I will be sending down a couple of drivers and lock seeds. Over the 30 days, more lock seeds will be sent to island." He smirked and opened a lock. A crack opened and a monster jumped out. "To make it fair for the other survivors who can't get the belt the lock seeds are able to summon creatures called Inves." He locked the seed and the monster jumped back into the crack. "That is all for now." He looked at his watch. "Oh. The drivers should be arriving soon. "The screen disappeared.

Mitsuzane and the Black Ops group were standing there in shock. "If I can get that belt. I can escape from these people." He thought to himself. He turned around and looked at Oren.

"Don't even think about it boy." He unzipped his coat and revealed his gun. "Let's go. We're getting the drivers." They continued walking through the forest.

* * *

The Sengoku driver had shot down from the sky. Kouta was running through the forest. He had to get there before that man did. A few minutes earlier after hearing what Kyul said, a man had knocked him down and started to choke him. "I won't die here!" He screamed. There was terror in his eyes. He really wanted to live. Kouta tried to grab anything around him and felt a rock. He hit the man with it and and started running towards the belt where landed. "I swear if he's right behind me.." He looked back. The man was chasing him with blood dripping down his head. Kouta swore and kept on running. He saw the lock seed and Sengoku driver on the floor and jumped towards them. He slapped the belt buckle on his waist and it strapped around him. A face plate on the side of the Sengoku Driver appeared. He unlocked the lockseed. It shouted out the word orange. "Henshin!" A crack opened up above Kouta's head and a giant orange formed. The man and Kouta looked at it in surprise. He placed the lockseed on his belt and pushed down the cutting blade.

**Saiya! Orange Arms! The Path of Blossoms! On Stage!**

Armor appeared onto Kouta as the giant orange landed on his head and opened up to form the breast plate and shoulder pads. A sword that looked like an orange slice appeared in his hand. A cannon was heard throughout the island. The Battle Royale had started. Gaim ran towards the man and cut him down with ease. He closed the lockseed cancelling the transformation. He stared at the dying man. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

The man looked at him and smiled. "It's okay." He had said his last words. The screen appeared again showing the man's identity. "Joshua Whiteman has been eliminated and the first Sengoku driver has been taken" The announcer said. Another screen showed a clip where Kouta took the Sengoku driver. Kouta looked at the sky. The sun was setting. "I have to keep running." He took off the belt and put it in his backpack and took off into the forest.

**999 survivors left**

* * *

**Next Episode: Kouta saves a couple from being killed a pack of people. Oren and Micchy transform into Ryugen and Bravo. Kaito transforms into Baron! **

* * *

**Author's Note: When I posted the prologue days ago I wanted to get the first chapter (Day One) published. And so I worked on it and was done two days later. I posted the chapter late since I was still editing it. Throughout the story you will expect a lot of deaths and a lot of new characters. I hope you guys enjoy this story. As always please leave reviews and write whatever you think about the chapter.**


End file.
